


Fixer upper.

by TonkBella



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bitchslapping, Fixing stuff, Go see it, Movie was awesome, Not sponsored, Teamwork, i have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: The Rangers help Tirni fix up her room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I'm not good at titles so it'll have to work. But seriously if you haven't see the movie, GO now and see it. It's awesome.

Trini sighed as she looked around her room or what was left of it after her little fight with Rita, if you could call it that. ‘Bitch’ she thought then thinking about the literal bitch slap they gave her sending her to orbit causing her to smile. But now they had to rebuild the town like she had to rebuild her room. Looking at the impact marks on her wall “how in the hell am I going to fix this?” she mumbled “need to ask Zordon about ranger insurance or something” she was starting to take things off her wall's when her dad came in standing in the door way looking at her with a weird smile on his face.

“Um there's some people here to see you” he started “kids from your school”

“Okay I'll be right out” she said putting the stuff she had in her hand on her bed. She walked out of the room with her dad fallowing behind “maybe this will get your mom off your ass” he stated walking in to his bedroom.

Seeing her friends all in the living room “hey guys what's up everything all right?” she asked frowning.

“Yea we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out today” Jason asked hands in his pockets.

“I would if I could, but I'm kind of fixing my room, it's kinda thrashed” she told them shrugging.

“What happened to your room?” Billy asked then it dawned on him “Oh yea need any help?” he asked standing up from where he was sitting.

“No I think I got it maybe” she added “it's not too bad”

“Trini we want to help” Kim smiled the others nodded agreeing with her.

Knowing she wasn't going to win this round she sighed “fallow me” the others fallowed her to her bedroom and when they saw the damage they gasped.

“Holy shit” Zack said walking in to the room looking at the impact craters in the wall, walking over he ran his hand over it “you and her did this?” he looked over his shoulder at Trini.

Trini nodded “yea mostly her using me as a rag doll, Bitch” she added.

Zack nodded moving to take off his jacket “okay Crazy girl what's first?” the others fallowing taking off their jackets, and started taking stuff off the walls. It took no time at all to get everything down then it would have it was just her. 

“So how in the hell are we going to fix this” Trini asked. Everyone looked at Billy “okay smart guy any ideas on how I can completely redo my room? Something I've been wanting to do for a while”

“I might have a few” he admitted “but I don't think your parents would approve, but it could make the house value go up. Maybe” he shrugged looking around the room. Everyone could se the wheels moving inside his head.

Trini looked at Billy “as long as it doesn't involve blowing anything up I think we're good” they all smiled “okay blue boy I know I'm going to regret this but, what ya got for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> But really go see the movie. This is just a little test to see how it does. I may have more stories later, not sure yet.


End file.
